Gravity Falls One Shots
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: This is a bunch of ideas, one shots, and other junk i can't put into a story line for you guys. Instead of letting them give me writers block. I'm going to let you all use them, just give credit and whatever. Hope you like! (I TAKE REQUEST!)
1. They Don't Care!

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Idea! (Incomplete)**

**They Don't Care**

Dipper stared in horror at what he heard, there was a soft chuckle behind him. Tears fell down his face, as a hand brushed them away from his left eye. Something held up chin in a soft grip, the other petted down the boy's hair.

"See Pine Tree, they never once cared for what you said." the voice was barely a whisper in his right ear. Dipper stared forward in horror, his uncle gaped at who was behind him.

"Bill! Leave me nephew alone!" he growled, Bill only laughed, and got into the boy's side vision. His blond hair covered his eye patch., he spoke in a soft voice.

"They only hoped you'd grow out of it. I've heard them say it." Bill told Dipper, who's eyes widen at that, he couldn't find the words to speak. He didn't want to believe it, but after what he heard his uncle say, it was like a stab in the heart.

"It's because of what you are that they turn the blind eye." Bill whispered, Dipper shivered, something about what the dream demon said was true. Dipper was only half human, and was the very thing Stan seem to hate.

"Dipper! Don't listen to him!" his uncle said, but it couldn't get through the haze that was settling in Dipper's mind. Bill's voice was the only thing that cut through, slowly manipulating the boy. Dipper looked down, tears started to fall again.

"Your Half Dream Demon, the very thing your uncle hates." Bill wrapped his arms around the boy, Dipper looked at Bill from the corner of his eyes. He took a shaky breath, it was really cold now.

"Dipper!" he heard Mabel's voice call out, but slowly drowned out by the doubt and uncertain that surround his thoughts.

"But, i could take you on as my apprentice." Bill offered, turning Dipper around to where they were face to face.

"Train you to what your mean tot be, who knows." he cooed softly, Dipper stared at the black eye and eye patch. Slowly he began to lose his own will to think properly. The haze was so thick, all the boy heard was hate words. Only one voice offered support.

"I might even come to resemble the father you never had." Bill told Dipper, who's eyes glazed over. Bill smiled at him, and looked back at Stan, who was very quiet.

"Stan Pines, you must have forgotten about him not being fully human. Wouldn't surprise me." he scoffed, then laughed, holding Dipper's shoulders. Not enough to hurt the boy, but to show he wasn't letting go.

"Dipper get away from that monster!" Mabel yelled at him, Dipper looked at her, there was a different gaze in his eyes.

"Dipper?" Stan said to him, Dipper gave a calm, relaxed smiled at them. Bill tighten his grip lightly, Dipper looked at Bill from over his shoulder.

"Well Pine Tree, we best be leave." Dipper nodded to him with a smile. Stan took a step forward, ready to grab Dipper. But Bill suddenly lifted the boy into the air. Blue flames surrounded Dipper, levitating in place. Dipper was startled, almost breaking through the spell. But the sense of comfort made him relax a little.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, my flames won't burn you. Now, just float there while I have a nice 'talk' with your 'family'." Dipper looked around frighten at the tone, but seeing as he wasn't in pain, watched as Mabel, Soos, and Stan all fell over. They were still breathing, just out cold.

"Well Pine Tree, let's get going." Dipper looked at Bil, then at his family. His head hurt, but he found himself nodded to his. Bill held out this hand after setting him down on the ground.

Slowly and hesitantly Dipper took the Dream Demon's black hand.

**This was an idea that was giving me writers block, so I am hoping to cure it. Feel free to use this Idea and whatever.**


	2. Tea Party!

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls (Or Alice In Wonderland)**

**One-Shot (No Clue)**

**Tea Party**

**A/N: I've been listening to Alice in Wonderland soundtrack, and this came to mind. Can use if you want to, just tell them who's idea and whatever. XD**

Mabel frowned, she had to find her brother, there they were, just biding their time, when he was kidnapped. She knew who kidnapped him, that monster triangle. She only hoped she could find her brother, before he's dead.

She looked up hearing laughter, she followed the sound. She turned a corner to see a table, with lots of goodies and cups with plates. It looked like a tea party set. Two people were sitting at the table, throwing things and laughing. Mabel looked closer to see a man with shaggy blond hair and and top hat, he was dressed in a yellow jacket, white shirt with a black bow tie. Mabel could see a goatee on him also.

One seat was empty, like they were waiting for someone. and the final seat, Mabel gasped, It was her brother.

"Oh looks like we have a guest!" the man with the top hat said. Her brother looked at her. His eyes were now an amber gold. He was dressed the same as the man, only with out the hat or goatee. his hat now had a triangle on it, he grinned widely.

"YOUR LATE FOR TEA!" Dipper chucked a cup at Mabel she quickly dunk in shock. Dipper laughed at this, it was an insane laugh. The man beside him laughed also.

"Now Pine Tree, that is not way to treat a guest." he fake scolded, Dipper smiled at him, picking up his broken cup. pretending to sip tea from it.

"Shoot-Star, come, sit down, i'm sure you'd love to have a tea party with us." Mabel's eyes widen, she stared a the man.

"Bill?" she asked, Bill grinned widely.

"Of Course, come come!" he patted the empty seat. Mabel hesitantly walked forward, not taking her eyes of the two of them. Her brother seemed twitching, and insane. But, yet, happy. She slowly sat down.

"Tea?" Bill asked, she stared at him as he poured the warm liquid into the cup. Mabel gulped, looking at Dipper as he drank the tea in his cup, he gave her this weird grin.

"W-What's w-wrong with my b-brother?" she stuttered, not trusting her own words, Bill just smiled.

"All in due time, you want some sugar?" he asked, Mabel slowly nodded, as Dipper threw two sugar cubes into her cup.

"That's lovely Pine-Tree!" Bill laughed, so did Dipper. They both sounded insane, Mabel wanted to scoot back from them. But, she stayed still. Bill seemed to see her nervousness.

"To answer your question, I think you already know." Bill gave this twisted grin, as he ruffled Dipper's hair. Her brother didn't do anything to stop him, he just smiled. Mabel blinked, as she looked into her brother once brown eyes.

"He's completely mad." she whispered, Bill nodded.

"Yes, I must say I like him this way. Don't you, he's not so uptight and taking notes, in fact, he knows more now." they both laughed at this, Mabel was trying not to be frighten by them.

"Me and Pine Tree have thought of dark things in Gravity Falls." Bill leaned closer to Mabel, "Do you have any idea what comes to mind for you?" he asked, Mabel blinked.

"Er, I'd say you two are very dark, well Bill is." Dipper and Bill laughed at this.

"Oh Mabel, can't you see Dipper has lost it?" Dipper asked, holding his hair and giving a insane grin.

"Go on, try the tea, it's great, we don't have all day, right Pine Tree?" he asked, Dipper looked at a clock.

"It's ticking, ticking!" he said staring a the pocket watch with crazy eyes. Bill just smiled, as Mabel looked at her cup of tea. She took a hold of it.

Dipper looked at her, Bill smiled darkly. Mabel didn't know what was in the tea, but the way they looked at her, she knew it was laced with something.

"I really don't think I should." she said, Dipper laughed.

"Mabel, It won't kill you, I've had a drink and i'm still alive." he laughed, Bill nodded to him. Mabel saw no other chose, as she brought the tear to her lips and took a sip. The world around her suddenly spinned. She gave a smile, and laughed. Bill smiled as the trio gave a insane laughed.

"Glad you could join us Shooting-Star." he laughed. Dipper grinned and laughed, holding his head. As the three of them had a wonderful tea party.

**XD that was fun!**


	3. ALIVE

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls (Or the song)  
**

**One-Shot 3**

**Alive**

_It was a long, far off journey, wasn't it? Until that moment, we met_

_Like fragmented molecular symbols I am if you're not with me... _

Walking down the dark hall of nothing, no light, no person to guide you. It's all too quiet for some, that is our life. Apart from each other, and trapped with in our own bindings. Nothing can save us from his fate, of being used by others for a darker purpose or perhaps not.

This world was such a strange one, yes?

_I'd rather throw my defiled body from the rotten ark,..._

_...drowning in beautiful lies _

**[1] Future and Past All In One**

_I want to meet you, but I can't meet you. Where are you?_

_I don't understand; I don't want to hear it. But, it's the truth!_

I can't remember how I came to be, just that I have been here for a long time. Running in the dark... I have found no one, no exit, not end in sight. But a dark aura mass chases after me, trying to force its way into my mind. It scares me to know that someone is trying to control me for darkness. Trying to relax me into a state of submission and fear. All I can do is run from it, and not stop until I reach the end of this Waking Nightmare.

Where am I?

_The requiem of flightless birds once again echoes..._

_...in the heart of Shangri-La!_

**[2] Spells and Artifacts of this alternate world In It's Pages**

_Because of the sleepless crescent moon, the empty droplets can never return _

I was contented, my Keeper had good intentions for this world. I was no longer alone in the darkness like my other siblings are. I missed them terrible, I hope they found someway out. I smile when my Keeper hold mes close, I'd do anything to protect him and his sister. And with this Cipher guy making a comeback, I'll have to step up my game, and possible show myself to them.

For now, one step at a time...

_Even something beautiful and pure laughed at that season,..._

_...gazing at it as it were just a fabrication _

**[3] Monsters and Illusions Guide to the Next World**

_Don't disappear, don't forget that wavering mirage_

_I want to cry, but I can't cry even as I call your name... _

I feel so sleepy, I can't run anymore, I'm so tired. My legs have given out on this journey. I can feel my existence slowly slipping away from my grip. My mind flickers to the others, where were they now? What happened to our promise? Was I truly alone? I couldn't feel my legs anymore, he had won, Cipher had won. I knew what I was running from, he would taught me endlessly. And now...he won.

I was his...No escaping now...

_If my wishes and warmth scatter away in the wind,..._

_...then at least, take my song of love to you now _

**[4] Know the Forest in a New Light**

_I want to meet you, I want to meet you even if just in a dream_

_Embrace me, whisper to me, ah, with that voice _

So cold, I covered my ears in fear, someone please save me from this nightmare! I knew that it was over when I fell and refused to follow my sibling, I hope 4 made it in the end. I was so scared, slowly drowning in my negativity. being drained of my powers and knowledge.

I'm no longer alive, I'm just a puppet in this game.

_Crossing over the flightless miserable birds,... _

**[5] Learn the Realm of the Spirit World**

_...I flap my wings into the skies of Shangri-la _

Am I dead? No, I'm still breathing, but I feel dead. Too quiet for my liking, too dull inside. I'm walking on because I have to in this scape, or risk being found. It's been forever since we all were forced into this game. We started in groups, then slowly became isolated. To where he can pick us off one by one. Is there a chance of escaping? Please let there be, I can't go on longer. And please, tell my sibs are looking for me.

Because, giving up seems so easy now...

_Your silhouette is far away, but, look, you're next to me _

**[6] Blood and Dark Spells**

_I can cry in my next life, ah, I love you so much... _

There is nothing left, I'm done, I turned to face him, I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of killing me off. I wasn't going to let him take my knowledge without a fight. But as I turned, slowly I forget why I was running away, a strange sense of comfort wrapped around me as I took a step to the dark.

Then I knew no more...

_Ever since the day I met you, I feel unlike myself _

**[7] DANGEROUS SPELLS AND RUNES DO NOT TOUCH**

_These feelings are reserved only for you..._

I felt them all leave, they are gone...

**[8] The Leader  
**


	4. Proxy Dipper

**I Don't Own Slender or Gravity Falls**

**One Shot**

**Proxy!Dipper**

A smirk settled on his lips as he watched the house from far away. He was watching with his boss, Slender Man. This was his charge, a rich girl in this small town, she was very men to others, and didn't believe in the supernatural, this made him laugh, this girl was such an idiot. Soon, for now scaring her was all he could do, until his boss told him to end her. Oh he was ready alright, he always felt giddy on the first night.

The moon light shone on the dull trees, through the autumn leaves, a light wind blew over the night-time of Gravity Falls. Everyone here was so used to small town life, news traveled fast, this could both be an advantage and a disadvantage in his case. Using this girls fears against her would be fun though, she was next with how much she knew.

This girl was just too annoying and full of herself to be a proxy, like himself. Well, we all have to kill sometime, right? He snickered and smiled in his mouth guard, his messy brown hair barely covered his forehead birth mark, not like he bothered to cover it now. Slowly moving along in the dull shadows, he looked up at the girls large house.

Small ghosts hung down from the boards and a jack-o-lantern was on the porch, he smiled a bit, he loved Halloween, just like his best friends to also. The one time when you can go out with out people staring at you weirdly. Slowly climbing up to the window edge, he merely used his power to push open the white window.

His dark eyes gazed over at the girl with long blonde hair. A slow smirk settled across his lips, though you couldn't see it. His pulled up his hood and watched her quietly, until the sounds of the outside woke her up. He was quick to hide, and watched her looked at the open window with confusing feelings in her eyes.

That was until the turned to him in the corner, she looked scared, clutching her covers as she watched him come closer. Her mind then noticed what he was wearing, a dark black hoodie with dark blue jeans and brown boots. He was too pale to be human, and past the shadows of the hood she could see messy brown hair and greenish blue eyes and a mouth guard. Her eyes trailed down to his bloody, black gloved hands with a symbol on them, a 'O' with a 'X' crossing through it.

Then her breathing hitched, he smirked at this, she started at this dark wood and dirty silver blade, a knife! Only this one was longer, more sharp and thin. He smiled under his mouth guard. Then she screamed, he chuckled as he ran out the window and vanished into the night.

He was sure to come back. He wasn't called Red Pine for nothing.

Mabel and Stan were sitting in the living room a few days later. The news was about to report the death of someone in Gravity Falls.

_Though Police do have a suspect, but are unable to find who killed this girl. If you happened to see a man named Dipper Pines call the Police._

_It's been 3 long years since Dipper Pines has been reported missing, however Police have found the same knife that he carried off on the day he was said to dead, beside the body of Pacifica Northwest. The reason police claim in was Dipper's doing was because his body was never found, even after he was short 10 times._

A dead silence echoed in the room, Dipper as alive!?

**OKAY CAN SOMEONE PLEASE DRAW PROXY!DIPPER OR DO A PROXY!DIPPER STORY! XD**


	5. Personifed Gravity Falls

**I Don't Own Hetalia or Gravity Falls**

**One-Shot**

**Personified Gravity Falls**

Upon opening his eyes Dipper noticed something was off, he felt different. It was almost a few days after the whole puppet thing with Bill. The doctor said it was a miracle he survived. Not like he can remember dying then coming back. Plus he was very confused about his name the first two days, but slowly it all came back to him. He smiled as he got up, and dressed.

Only, he found himself dressing in a black shirt with a dark green jacket and light blue jeans, his shoes were yellow and white. Shrugging it off, maybe he just felt like that today of all days to dress different. Dipper ran down the stairs, as he held the corner and turned himself into the kitchen.

He hummed a tune as he got some pancakes. Mabel blinked at her brother, but smiled at happy he looked. Dipper giggled a bit as he hummed the tune; it was very cheery and upbeat. Stan looked at his nephew a little worried, ever since the doctor he's been acting weird. From what he observed, Dipper ahs had bouts of hyperness, silly, and serious at times when the mentioning of Gravity Falls strange things.

All in all, just plain un-Dipper acting all the way, and where did he hear that song before; Stan has never heard it before. Dipper twirled around as he hummed the tune to himself; he liked it, though he made up lyrics that came to mind. He ate calmly, as his family stared at him. Was it just them, or was Dipper's hair lighter? The boy got up and cleaned his plate, which was new.

Dipper didn't seem to notice that he was doing something different. Like his mind was somewhere else. He hummed the last few tune, and yelled out loud.

"SPIN WORLD, IT'S OUR HETALIA!" His family blinked, confused and shocked at his outburst and the words. Dipper laughed as he zipped up his coat and walked outside. Mabel looked at her great uncle just as confused as he was. What was up with Dipper?

Meanwhile the boy was walked outside, looking around, things came to mind, things he didn't even knew he had known about this place; the places to go, the things to see, everyone who willing to talk to him. Dipper blinked, where was all this info coming from? Well, he knew Bill never kept up to his end of the deal. But, no, he knew that was it. It was something else…But, what?

Shrugging to himself, he went back to humming, only this time it was different. Dipper walked in pace with the song, his feet guiding him deep into the forest. He didn't even notice how different things looked, as he then looked up at a weird a yellow house. What was he here? Then he blinked, he never noticed this was here before.

Dipper, being curious, walked up to the door; there was an old mailbox, too faded to read the name. He looked back up at the door, and saw a symbol on it, a weird triangle with the letter's GF in it, as he ran his hand over it. A 'click' was heard as Dipper jerked back, it stuck him with something. As the symbol turned from yellow to red, the door swung open. Dipper blinked, as he peered inside, and stepped into the house.

It was dusty, and in some places clean, like someone had been here before. Dipper frowned at he took a glance around. His eyes rested on a card on the table. Hesitantly he picked it up, and read it to himself.

'Happy Birthday Gravity, from your awesome, hero father – America.' Dipper blinked, as he read the date, 3 years ago? Then who was living here? And why did it look so familiar to him. As he closed the card and looked at the picture on the table, a flash back hit him.

_A boy with blond hair yelled as he stabbed the pole into the ground, and his energy drained form him into the earth. A shimmer from the pole spread through the land, creating a barrier. The hunter were all thrown back, as the boy hit the ground, and laid unmoving and not breathing._

Dipper stepped back as he dropped the picture and hit something warm and solid. He whirled around and looked up at a man with blue eyes and messy blond hair; he had a big grin on his face, his glasses shined a bit. Dipper looked t his clothing, a white shirt with a brown bomber jacket with dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Well hey there, looks like you're the new Gravity Falls!" he cheered, Dipper stared at him, as he didn't know what to say, and his mind was whirling with question. So he did the only logical thing.

He fainted.

The man, America, looked down at the boy.

"He took that better than I thought." He said to himself.

**LOL This came to mind, it's incomplete but if anyone wants to use it they can. Ciao~!**


	6. Demon's Apprentice

**I Don't Own The Song or Gravity Falls**

**One-Shot**

**Demons Apprentice  
**

Mabel was talking with her two friends about her brothers strange acts lately. They were worried for her, she had been stressed ever since her brother started to act more insane. Dipper had been acting off, he would often stay more quiet, but when provoked he's growl, also he's been very rude lately. Robbie pushed him hard, and they had to stop Dipper from kill or hurt the Goth. He turned very feral that day.

"Well, could it be possible that a 'monster' is doing this to him?" Candy asked, Mabel frowned, it was possible. After his day out in the forest he came back acting weird.

"Well, we'll just have to watch him closely!" Grenada said in determination. Mabel nodded as well Candy, time to take notes on her brother. Which this was reversed, she'll have to think like him to get what she needs.

_Oh brother brother, tells us what's gotten into you, lately?_

_We're beginning to think that there is nothing in the world you can't do._

Dipper seemed to be walking with more confidence, he smiled as he walked down the street. Candy and Mabel looked at each other, a little worried. Dipper had been dressing different also. He ditched the blue vest and orange shirt for a long sleeved orange shirt with dark blue jeans and a black jacket.

He was also faster, and getting taller then Mabel. Some thought he was just growing up, but, Mabel knew different.

_Your getting stronger, And Faster, And Bigger too!_

_People keep on asking, 'Is there something wrong with you?'_

_Your acting weird, and talking weird, and growling at everyone!_

_Everything lately brings the monster out in you._

He had lately started food fights with Mabel, and staying more time in the forest. Once something set him off, he'd become feral again. He was laughing more, finding people amusing when they did stupid things. Now he wasn't afraid to stand up to Stan or Robbie.

Mabel thought it was weird that he flirt openly with Wendy now. Even with other girls, he seemed more social also. But, that wasn't the weirdest thing, he was now really great at sports and not afraid of things he saw in the journal.

_How do you do? What's up with you?_

_Little Brother, Mr. Hyde._

_Why are you staring at the moon, tonight?_

Dipper was now growling at another monster that tried to hurt him and Mabel on another one of there adventures. And the strange part was this monster was more scared of him now. Backing away with it's ears flat against it's head. Mabel was now beginning to worry about him.

Where did her little brother go?

_We don't know what your going through._

_We just hope your gonna be alright._

_Now tell us, tells us, what should be do?_

_Now that the monsters out in you!_

Mabel frowned as he brother was getting wild at night, he wouldn't return until late midnight for bed. Stan had tried to ask him where he was, Dipper just smiled all-knowingly and said.

'No were important. Just a midnight walk." then he'd walk to his room. Mabel would often talk to Candy on her findings. It was odd, whens he wasn't around he would talk to himself. Mabel knew now it was diffidently something supernatural.

_And now were not so sure we like that things are turning out this way._

_Mabel would rather have her little brother back._

_Then this other brother any-day._

Mabel watched as he brother raced in front of her when they raced down stairs. Not even tripping once as he ran fast. She stopped in surprise, what was up with him? She now was looking through 3 more often to find something that was close to what her brother was. Werewolf seemed the most one, only he didn't howl at night.

Dipper had now be leaving 3 behind with Mabel and going into the forest. That's what got her looking. Dipper never left the journal out in the open. Not after the whole puppet show she did.

_Your getting Stronger, And Faster, and Bigger too!_

_People keep on asking, 'Is there nothing we can do?'_

_Your acting weird, and talking rude, and growling at everyone._

_Everything lately brings the monster out in you!_

After a good 3 weeks of this behavior in him. He'd been laughing at nothing. And often talked to himself in front of Mabel. He'd now been more looking to the color orange or yellow in his wear and would sleep with a knife beside him. Dipper had also been more keen as to stay away from Stan or the vending machine down stairs.

Mabel would now spend her time talking to the others, or have them help her find some sort of cure for her brother. Before things got worse.

_How do you do? What's up with you?_

_Little brother, Mr. Hyde._

_How come your smiling at the moon tonight?_

It was another uneventful night of searching. Mabel finally decided to take a break and have a sleepover. Her brother didn't seem bothered by there laughs and screams. He just stared outside, smirking and chuckling. Then other times he looked scared or worried, then it'd leave.

Mabel wished she knew what was going through him mind. Then it hit her, she quickly got 3, much to her friends disappointment. Dipper silently left the room, as Mabel gulped at what she read, it fit Dipper's personality perfectly. How did she miss this?!

_We wish we knew what your going through._

_We just hope your going be alright._

_Now tell us, tell us, what should we do?_

_Now that the monster out in you!_

"Guys, I know what's wrong with Dipper." Mabel said gravely. They blinked, then read the page.

**Signs that someone is becoming a Apprentice to a Demon.**

all of them pointed to Dipper. Mabel was now sure it that triangle. She had to help Dipper where was the cure...

More importantly...

Where was Dipper!?

**R&amp;R the Song is Monster out in You by Alvin and the Chipmunks. I had to change the lyrics a bit.**


End file.
